


Hate to say good-bye

by loves_buckybarnes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Sad, Time Travel, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_buckybarnes/pseuds/loves_buckybarnes
Summary: Klaus never thought he had to say good bye to Dave, he also never thought he would find someone who loved him so much.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 15





	Hate to say good-bye

**Author's Note:**

> What happened between Dave dying and Klaus returning to 2019.

In between the shooting, explosions, shouting, and screams of the dead in Klaus’ ear, he was actually having a good time on the front lines. Klaus looked up over the trenches and shouted something that made everyone's mood turn around for a few seconds.

He always had a way to make bad situations fun, even now, Dave and the other soldiers on the front line trying to hold the front lines.

Peterson looked over at Klaus and smiled, “Hey you think they’ll give up soon?”

Klaus chuckled, “Hope so, I could really use a hot fudge sundae, what about you Davey?”

Dave looked over at Klaus and the two of the locked eyes, “Oh I’m in the mood for a banana split,” he winked at Klaus which made Klaus blush a little bit.

A grande exploded close to them which made them all pay attention, and everything got crazy and loud once again. A bullet went right past Klaus’ ear, making him wince.

“Christ on a cracker, that was a close one, huh Dave.” Klaus looked over towards Dave and saw he wasn’t responding, "Dave?" Klaus placed his hand on Dave’s shoulder and he didn’t move, Klaus quickly moved over to Dave and rolled him onto his back.

Klaus saw blood, so much blood coming out of a bullet hole in Dave’s chest, “Not like this.. not like this,” Klaus whispered to himself, “MEDIC! MEDIC!” His voice didn’t each far with all the noise around him, “Please, Davey, stay with me, stay awake.”

He looked into Dave’s eyes, he knew deep down Dave wasn’t gonna make it back to the camps. “MEDIC, I NEED A FUCKING MEDIC!”

Dave’s hand covered Klaus’ and he stopped shouting and looked down at the man he loved and started crying, he gathered Dave up in his arms and started crying, he kissed his cheeks and forehead as Dave laid dying in his arms.

“I love you Dave, I love you baby, stay with me.” Klaus couldn’t see through his tears, but he could feel Dave’s heart slowly beating, “I love you baby, stay with me…”

A few seconds felt like a life time, while Klaus held Dave in his arms, he knew Dave wasn’t gonna make it off Hill 689. Klaus didn’t care about fighting anymore, he held Dave in his arms as he felt Dave’s heart stop and didn’t let go of him.

* * *

He didn’t know how long had passed, but it was quiet, he could hear the dead screaming, Klaus couldn’t open his eyes to see who any of them were, just that they were in his unit, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

It was Peterson, Collins and Mehta, the shooting stopped and medics were going around check on the dead and patching up the wounded, Peterson waved for one of the medics to come over to them while Collins and Mehta kneeled down next to Klaus.

“Klaus, we’re taking him back to camp..” Collins put his hand on Klaus’ shoulder, “Dave will be taken care of, we’ll bring him back.”

“I’m not leaving his side” he looked down at Dave, and closed his open eyes, Klaus started crying again, “I can’t leave him.”

Collins nodded, “I understand”

A medic tried to check Klaus out for any wounds but he just shrugged them off, a gurney was brought to place Dave on and Collins and Peterson both carried Dave’s body back to camp.

* * *

The infirmary was filled with the wounded soldiers, it was split up into three different parts, Dave’s body was in the back of the tent with the other fallen soldiers, Klaus stayed close to Dave’s body as the medics were filling out the paper work for who died.

As the sun rose on a new day, Mehta thought it would be a good idea to hold a service for all the soldiers who died, battlefield cross were lined up for those who died, a few feet from the infirmary tent and many soldiers stopped what they were doing to pay their respects.

Klaus looked down the entire time, he couldn’t see the ghosts of his fallen brothers, he didn’t even want to hear them shouting at everyone. Tears fell as he tried to block out the shouting.

Mehta spoke up a few seconds later, “We’ll miss you brothers, you can all rest now. We thank you for what you did for your service.”

Everyone went off on their own after they payed their respects, all except Klaus, he was standing in front of Dave’s battlefield cross, he had to advert his eyes because he couldn’t face Dave’s ghost or any ghost at that moment.

Collins stood next to Klaus, he was fidgeting a little before he walked up to the battlefield cross and took Dave’s dog tags, holding them in his hand he sighed, and walked over to Klaus.

“He would want you to have these.” Collins held out his hand to show Klaus the dog tags, blood starting to dry on the metal, “You two deserved each other, I can tell you that much.”

“You knew?” Klaus’ voice was soft and a little horse due to the shouting and crying.

“Everyone on the unit knew, there’s only eight of us, not hard to figure out. The man loved you, he was head over heals for you.” Collins sighed, “Our tour is almost done, we’ll give him a proper send off once we’re all back home.”

Dave’s dog tags were dropped into Klaus’ hands, his hands were still covered in Dave's blood, but it didn't matter right then, he turned the dog tags over in his hands as tears streamed down his face. He had lost the man he truly loved. He put the tags on and decided it was time to go back to 2019.

There was nothing for him in Vietnam, not anymore, the only thing that kept him in a war torn country had died. He turned and walked back to his tent, he went straight to his bunk and found the black briefcase that brought him there, he glanced over at Dave’s bed one last time and opened the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Battlefield Cross is to honor the fallen either on the battlefield or at the base camp for a soldier who has been killed.


End file.
